


Jet Black Hearts 3.02: Dana Keel

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Danawas living in pieces.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 1





	Jet Black Hearts 3.02: Dana Keel

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.02, "The Kids are Alright."

Dana hated that, somehow, it was worse with the real Katie back. _Her_ Katie, not that monster that had replaced her.

The monster with Katie's face that she'd strapped into the car and tried to drown.

Every night, Dana pulled Katie close to read her a story. Listened to Katie whispering her prayers. 

Then she went to her own bedroom, curled under the comforter, and dreamed over and over again about killing her daughter. Not wanting to, never that, but the actual act. The idea that she might have succeeded, except it was really Katie.

How could she be forgiven for sins she'd never commit?

And every time Katie hugged her, Dana cringed with fear.


End file.
